This Is Not A Date!
by ShanniC
Summary: Joe and his friends watch a movie. Kouyako, and Jyoumi.. I really don't feel like providing a summary. Read and Review...


**This Is Not A Date!**

Author's Note: This is another Joe/Izzy/Mimi/Yolie thing. My second one! I'm beginning to like those. It's got a little romance, but not much. Well not for our favorite pink and blue duo. Jim makes an appearance! Gotta love him.. :) Hints of Jyoumi, Kouyako. (I'm undecided on any other couples in anime, but I gave Kouyako a shot. The only sure fire couples I support are Jyoumi, and Rocketshippiness.) It's probably OOC, but I don't care, I love Mimoe anyway!

Disclaimer: As much as we both wish I could take over Digimon, and start a rising, powerful, anime conglemerate, that ain't gonna happen. In other words I don't own Digimon. Get over it. I have. 

"Did you bring it?" The short haired boy asked eagerly. He was hopping up, and down excitedly. The older taller boy nodded, and rolled his eyes.

"Izzy you sound like a drug addict." He said to the red haired boy. Every weekend, he rented a video,and he and his group of close knit friends watched it. He placed the video down on the counter, and checked his watch.

"Sorry man, but I've been dying to see this movie!! It's got electronics, and guns-and-stuff. Major cool points for that. Very Prodigious!"

"Izzy, it's a good movie, and stuff but no one's watching anything until we clean up!" He said a bit frustrated.

It was five fourty-two. He had about an hour and a half, to clean up his mess of a house, and get his friend to assist him. Izzy wasn't a slacker, but he could be lazy when he wanted to be.

"Aww man, chill out, besides I've got something I wanna show you." He said, his voice trailing off. Joe continued cleaning, then turned to see what his friend was refering to. He walked over to the screen, and watched his friend hack into what looked to be a humor site.

"Izzy what are you doing? Hacking into comedy sites?! What's wrong with you?" Joe said with a grin. Izzy shrugged, and continued surfing.

"Prodigious!!" Izzy exclaimed with a smile. "I just hacked into the web administartor's account! How cool is this!" he said rinning at Joe. 

Joe dropped the broom, he was using, and raced back over to his friend, and his laptop. He smacked his friend, in the head. "Whatever happened to Computer-Geeks-Anonymous? Have you guys disbanded?"

"Be quiet.. Hacking is an art.. Do you mind? I'm trying to perfect it!" He said tapping away at the beloved pineapple laptop.

Joe gave him a strange look. "If we get into any trouble, I'll say you threatened me, and made me visit gwbush.com.

Izzy smirked. "Yea right, Joe!! Gore in four!!" He said. He threw his hand up, showing four fingers. Joe rolled his eyes, for the umpteemth time.

"Izzy are you crazy? This is a federal offense! We could get locked up for this!" Joe said his breathing labored, and short. Izzy merely laughed, and his gaze returned to the screen. 

"Izzy log off! Now! Hurry up!" Joe siad angrily obnce more.

"Why should I? I'm having a great time!" He said chuckling.

"Do it, or you will not get to watch the Matrix with us!"

Izzy froze. He turned to his friend, and smiffed. "You wouldn't dare!" Joe smirked. "I would do it! Don't mess with a pre-med student, you might get burned." 

Izzy rolled his eyes, and logged off. He stood from his chair, and picked up the vacuum. While vacuuming, he spoke to his friend. 

"By the way Joe, since you are a pre-med student, your warning thing should have been Don't mess with a med student, because you might get an arm amputated. Or even better, don't mess with a pre-med student, because you might be forced to swallow acetylene."Izzy grinned.

"Shut up Iz." He said jokingly.

"No it's true Joe. What if we would have said that in the Digital World? Could you imagine if we said that to Devimon?"

Joe stopped, and looked thoughtfully. "We would have been beaten up, and thrown to the lions.. Or should I say Leomon." He said smiling. "Sometimes I do wonder what would have changed had I said and done things differently."

"Been sniffing glue lately, Joe?" Izzy asked.

"Hey! It worked with Mimi, she liked it!" He said defensively.

" Joe, Mimi likes anything pink, shiny, and that has something to do with Jyou Kido." He grinned.

"What do you know? Mr. I-Love-Yolie-But-Yolie-Loves-Everyone?" Joe said with a toothy smile.

"S-she does? I thought she was beginning to like me.." Izzy said with a stutter. He grabbed a kleenex. He looked genuinely hurt. He stopped sweeping,. and gazed thoughtfully at the broom handle.

"Ahah! So the cat is finally out of the bag! You do like Yolie!" Joe said laughing, but stopped when he noticed his friends expression.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I was just joking. The way you two flirt I wouldn't be surprised if ya'll got married." He said smiling.

Izzy stood staller, and smirked. "I knew you were lying. I was just testing you." He said leaning on the broom's handle. "Don't try to talk with an accent either. You are Japanese, not a country boy."

"Gomen.." Joe said while bowing. 

Joe walked over, and kicked the broom from under him. Izzy fell. Both boys laughed, and looked up when the door opened.

In walked Jim Kido, Joe's elder brother. He was carrying bags, and was munching on a candy bar. The boys scrambled to their feet, and stared nervously at Joe's brother.

He smirked, and set the bags down. He chomped on his candy bar some more, until finally he had finished, and he spoke up.

"I always knew you two had a thing for each other." He said smirking. "I'm just glad you tow admitted it."

"Shut up Jim." The boys said simultaneously.

"Sorry guys, I was just joking. " He said glancing around the house. Who's coming over?" He said inspecting the counter. The house sparkled. It was neat, and clean.

"What makes you think someone's coming over?" Izzy asked tentatively.

"It's clean duh! This place is never clean unless someone important is coming over. Since we are break from school, what are their names?" He said digging into the refridgerator. Finally searching for something worthy of his appetite he closed the fridge door. He selected an anpple, and a few grapes.

"Who's name?" Izzy said nervously.

"Listen guys, if you invited girl's over I'll leave. You Don Juan's might as well get ready for whatever you are planning. I'll finish up in here. I think I'll go to a club or something."

"Thanks man." Joe said before retreating to his room. "Likewise." replied Izzy, trotting behind Joe.

Jim had left the apartment, leaving Izzy, and Joe togtehr, waiting on their friends.

"When are they getting here Joe? I'm getting bored." Izzy whined, while playing the latest version of FF8 on PlayStation.

"Patience, Izzy. By the way, this is not a date. It's just for friends watching the Matrix. Got it?" He said combing his long blue hair.

"If this is so casual, why are you combing your hair, and changing clothes eh? Is it Matt syndrome, or are you getting beautiful for Mimi?" Joe shot him a glance. "You never did this in the DigiWorld." He said voice trailing as if he were talking to himself. "In fact you were a bundle of spaghetti in front of Mimi, nervous, whiny, pathetic really." 

Joe stopped combing his hair. "I do hear you y'know. Besides that's the past this is the present. I want to look nice for myself, not for Mimi." He said annoyed. He changed his blazer, and put on a shirt, and vest. Similar to his old ones he used to wear.

"We'll order in when they arrive." He said. He pulled his boots on and looked himself over in the mirror. "How do I look?" He said brushing lint off his collar. "About you not defending Yolie.. You don't defend her, because everyone knows not to cross paths with her. She's over zealous." He said tying his hair into a ponytail.

"Yea, man I guess you're right She's still cool though. Have you seen her new skirt? Prodigous. Simply prodigious." He said thinking of Yolie.

"Izzy, I never thought I would say this, but get your mind outta your pants, and go start the popcorn." He said tying his boots.

"Yea whatever. " He muttered heading downstairs.

While Joe was upstairs Izzy prepared the popcorn. Just as Joe was cleaning his glasses, the door bell rang. "Joe get down here!" Izzy yelled. "Yea, yea.. Geeze hold on Iz." He said racing down the stairway, he saw his other friends. They were all sitting on the couch.

"Well it's good to see you've joined us." A brown haired girl said. He smiled, at her and then blushed. The two girls sat opposite to each other, so did the boys. There was an uncomfortable silence before it was broken by Yolie.

"So how long have you guys been doing this?" She asked the three.

"Well as long as I can remember. Most of the time it just sort of happened, and we would hang out togther. We would just end up togther, since no one else was ever around. It's tradition now. So it was three of us now you, our most recent member." Izzy said with a smile. Everyone beamed.

Joe coughed. Interrupting the chat. He stood, and walked over to the counter, picking up the video, and the popcorn. While he was standing, Izzy slided down so that he was next to Yolie, and Mimi was in the open. Joe returned and saw the new seating arrangements shrugged, and sat next to Mimi.

"Not very discreet are they?" Mimi asked with a grin. Looking directly ahead.

"Not at all." Joe replied, doing the same.

"Hey you guys shut up the movies starting!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Yea be quiet!" Yolie seconded him.

"Ok, and ok.." Joe, and Mimi said softly.

Joe tried paying attention the movie but it was impossible. The situation was awkward enough with Mimi, but now Yolie too? What's was going on here? Izzy, and Yolie were acting like this was a date or something!! He looked at the two. Yolie was nestled under Izzy, and they both had a bowl of popcorn. The were laughing, and howling. 

Then he looked at Mimi. She sat stiflly, and watched the movie. She did occasionally glance at his direction. Maybe Mimi felt the smae way. Joe noticed she did looked a little nervous. Was she confused as he was? They were just watching a movie for crying out loud! Joe couldn't take much more of the weirdness. He broke the silence once more.

"How does it feel to have another girl with us?" Joe asked, his voice barely audible.

"It's okay, it's not like I couldn't talk to you guys, or anything. You are my best friend. Joe.. Don't you know that?" Mimi said before taking a handful of the buttery treat.

"Yea I know it's just that I don't want you to feel left out." He said brushing his hair back.

"I would not worry about me Joe, I think you think should be concerned about Izzy. I mean we all are friends, but when we do things as a group normally I cling to you."

"Cling Mimi?" He said with a grin.

"Oh shut up Joe you know what I mean! The movie's on. I want to know what happens ot Neo." She said, her eyes shifting back to the screen. "I want to see that goodlooking Keanu." She said with excitement.

"If you say so Mrs. Reeves.." He said.

"That's Ms. Tachikawa to you! Kido Jyou!" She said a bit frustrated.

"Whoa.. Calm down Mimi. Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are. Whenever you use my formal name you're angry."

"I am not angry Joe." She said emphatically. Then her face softened. "Don't push your luck!" She said grinning. 

"They watched the movie more. Every so often Joe would glance at Mimi, but her eyes were glued on the screen. They reached for popcorn, and both blushed from embarrassment. 

"Why'd you invite Yolie?" Joe asked. "I mean she's more than welcome to come, but why not Sora or Kari? Or could it be that you are setting up Yolie, and Izzy?"

Mimi grinned, and patted his knee. "Maybe. Maybe not. " She paused. "This is a quasi-date anyway. I mean we are coupled off." Joe stopped chewing his popcorn, and looked her oin the eye.

"Wha didf youpf saf?" He asked still chewing.

"Ugh Joe! Of all people I thought you knew better than to chew with your mouth open!" She said.

Joe swallowed, and turned back to the movie. After what felt likes hours he turned back to her.

"Mimi this is not a date! We are just friends watching a movie! Look at Izzy, and Yol.." He said before turninging blue after what he saw. Yolie, and Izzy were very close to each other. A bit closer than friends usually sat.

"JOE!!!" Izzy yelled at them.

"What Izzy?" Joe said a bit frightened.

"Shut up! Yolie, and I are trying to mak.. watch the movie." 

"Geeze sor-ree Izzy! Joe and I talking never bothered you before." Mimi said defensively.

"Well it does now!!" Izzy retorted.

"Mimi, and I will talk if we want! Watch the freakin' movie! It's a tape, you can rewind!!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Thank-you-very-much!" Mimi added.

Izzy sighed, and returned to watching the movie. Yolie lay further on him. Izzy grab a thow pillow, and leaned back. Mimi, and Joe stared. Izzy was acting as if they weren't even there!

"See what I mean?" Mimi said. He nodded his comprehension.

"I see." he said.. Careful not to say the wrong thing.

"Now you know why I call this a quasi-date, at least for them anyway."

"Uh huh.." Joe said his voice trailing off..

"I've got matchmaking problems of my own." Mimi said a bit hesistantly.

"Oh. You could've brought a date y'know.." He said with a forced smile.

"Why would I bring a date? This was supposed to be the four us watching a movie.. Now it feels like a love fest or something.."

"Are you as uncomfortable as I am?" Joe said with a smile..

"You wouldn't believe.." Mimi said agreeing.

"C'mon let's leave 'em alone. I'm seeing way more than I wanted to." Joe said. He stood, and helped Mimi up. 

They walked out od the den, and into the living room. They talked, and just enhoyed each other's company. Shortly Yolie, and Izzy joined the kitchen.They all began talking once more. Joe checked the time. It was getting late.

"Guys, I'd hate to break the forum, but it's late. We need to be getting Yolie, and Mimi home."

Izzy nodded. "C'mon Yolie, I'll walk you home."

Mimi, and Joe glanced at each other. Mimi cocked an eyebrow. The exchange of gestures, went unseen by the two.

"Izzy I don't think you should do that. It's late. There could be killers, and burglars about." He cautioned.

"It's ok Joe I can walk Yolie home. Aren't you guys joining us?"

Mimi looked at Joe. he smiled. "I think I'll drive her home. Look if you are going outside, be careful. I don't want to see you guys get hurt!" He said in a fatherly voice.

"Yes Daddy!" Yolie squealed.

"Always the parent, eh Joey?" Mimi said with a giggle.

"Let's go Yolie. I wanna get home for Battle Bots.." Izzy said quickly.

"Oh.. I forgot that was on.. Hurry up! Let's go!" She said enthusiastically.

"Bye Yolie." Mimi waved. 

"Seeya tommorow Meems." She said giddy.

"Seeya Yolie..." Joe said waving them off.

"Bye Joe.. Be nice to Izzy!"

He shut the door. He looked around, and saw Mimi was gone. Joe entered the den. She was cleaning up. Joe smiled, and helped her clean. They cleaned in silence, until Mimi spoke.

"We should have made them stay, and help clean up." She said smiling.

Joe blushed, and picked up stranded kernels.

"So what's up with Meems?" Joe asked chanign the subject.

"Oh that." Mimi continued to sweep. "That's just what she calls me. It's a sister thing."

"Ah.. a sister thing.. So she's demoted you to a sister now? No more demented hero worship?" He asked.

"Yolie never worshipped me, she just was very fond of me. You know she had someone ot look up to. Like you have with Jim, and Cody has with It's no different."

"You're right, but normally the person you look up to is older than you are." He said pointedly.

"I guess.. I really don't care. I'm ready to go home now." Sje said. 

They both plopped on the couch. "

I'm so tired Joe. All that cleaning. We didn't even make the mess!" She said fanning her face. "They should've have offered to help!"

He breathed deeply. Yolie, and Izzy were very messy eaters. Joe was so tired, he could barely move.Let alone drive Mimi home.

"C'mon I need to get you home." He said walking over to her. Mimi stood, and they left the Kido apartment. 

They drove in silence. Every so often Joe would glance at Mimi,. She looked very beautiful. She was also very tired. Joe felt her lean over to his side of the car. She yawned. Her hair tickled his neck. He felt a warm sensation on his body. She murmered in her sleep. 

"Thanks the for ride Joe.." he whispered.

"It's okay.. Mimi we're here." He said pulling up to her driveway.

Mimi got out, and he walked her to her door. She was waking up again. She smiled at him. Joe smiled back. They hugged. Mimi whispered in his ear. "I almost forgot to to tell you. I like your outfit." Joe withdrew from the hug, and grinned at her.

"Thanks for the uh.. um.. whatever we'll call that happened tonight, because it wasn't a date!!" He said quickly. Mimi turned, and entered the house. Joe stood there until he heard the lock form her door, and saw her peek out of the window and wave.

Jom drove back home. He was exhausted from cleaning. how could four people make such a big mess? No matter. What's done is done. He wanted to go home, and sleep peacefully. He entered the house, and saw that Jim still hadn't arrived from wherever it was he went. Joe shrugged, and trotted up to his room. He could call Izzy in the morning. He did have a good time talking with Mimi, but he wasn't sure if what they did was date. He wondered how Izzy faired with Yolie.

He did have good time with his friends. Even though Yolie, and Izzy did have some sort of semi-date. Maybe the next time Mimi came over he would ask her out on a real date. If what they had just gone through here was anything like dating Mimi, he would enjoy it. 

END

Author's Footnotes: Okay what did you think? Personally I'd like to see a bit more Kouyako stuff.. I kinda enjoyed it. I know Joe and Mimi really didn't "get together.." but at least they considered it. Thanks for reading this.. I haven't wrote a non-despair/sad/dramatic fic in a while. Well read and review please! Thanks a bunch!

Also if you like my stuff visit [The Jyoumi Experience][1] My Jyoumi Webpage..

AND a special bouns for you Kari bashers/haters/dislikers.. join the society.. [T.P.F.T.K.O.K.][2]!! (The People For The Killing of Kari!)

Shanni_C, Jyou Kido's Ghost Writer. 

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html
   [2]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/TPFTKOK.html



End file.
